Im sorry, but i cant
by Dbz-Couples
Summary: Bulma has a bad day at the store and gets a black eye. Vegeta asks Bulma to marry him but what if she says no. And goku thinks Vegeta gave bulma that black eye. FIRST FANFIC EVER! if your a v/b fan read it. dont liek dont read got something mean or rude to say dont speak (im not the best in grammer or vocab so dont say anything mean)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Bulma got in her car and started the engine. She started to back out of the parking lot when some fat lady ran into the side/back of her.  
Bulma rolled her window down and poked her head out the amount of space she opened

"Fucking lady, watch were your going!" She yelled at the son of a bitch.

"You have no reason to speak that language in front of my kids!" The lady screeched pointing at four kids in the back seat. One looked 15, the others looked 10, 7, and 4. The one that looked 15 got out of the car and started walking off while the others were crying.

"Whatever." Bulma said getting out of her car going to see what exactly was the damage. When she got up to the spot she hit she looked at it and thought 'Oops this is Vegetas car, his going to kill me'.

The lady also got out of her car and Bulma thought she was going to do the same but instead she walked up to Bulma and socked her right in the eye.

Bulma feel to the ground, but when she got up the fat ass was driving away. 'I better get home and fix my eye and Vegetas new car before he finds out.' Bulma thought while holding her eye that was throbbing and got in the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bulma got home and got out of the car, bad thing was Vegeta came to greet her when he saw his car all messed up.

"Bulma what the fucked did you do?" Vegeta screamed his head getting all big. (like on Namek when Bulma yelled at Gohan and Krillin.)

"Some lady ran into ME, and the punched me in the eye." Bulma replied not angry but with a soft voice.

Vegeta looked up and saw her eye. "Who did this to you, no one touches MY mate!" Vegeta said running up to Bulma and picking her up like a at a wedding and flew her inside.

"Relax. Its not that bad, but we do need to go fix it." Bulma said letting go of Vegeta and started walking up the stares.

"Fine, I will kill later then." *hump* Vegeta stuck his nose in the air and started walking up stares.

They got up stares cleaned it, and put make up on over it so it didn't look as bad as it already did. When they were done Vegeta picked Bulma put her to were she was sitting on his shoulder and walked to her dresser, pulled out this one thousand dollar dress and handed it to Bulma.

"Vegeta, sorry to burst your bubble, but this is not something you sleep in." Bulma said holding it out and showing him its not for sleeping.

"I know Onna now put it on." Vegeta said while thinking 'Oh Kami just put the damn thing on'.

"Ok, but I don't see why." Bulma said slipping her clothes off and slipping the dress on.

"Perfect! Now go sit on your bed and wait till i say get up, got it?" Vegeta said pointing to her red bed made of silk with feather pillows.

"OK, Master Vegeta." Bulma sarcastically replied walking to her bed.

Vegeta ran down the hall to his room. Pulled out a tux that Goku gave him because first it fit him and seconded it fit Goku till it got washed and shrunk. Vegeta thought that was a good thing because now he had on even though he didn't want one. Vegeta ran back down the hall and saw Bulma's door cracked, not how he left it. When he peeked in she was sitting on her bed on the phone.

"I know right. He's so annoying!" Bulma whispers next Vegeta just herd mumbling and Then Bulma reply. "Cause that would hurt him! I'm not hat cold." Vegeta knew he herd the other person start to talk but only herd "When...tell...him?" Vegeta could make out it was Chi-chi's voice so thought it was only someone he didn't know. Vegeta backed up 5 feet and walked and opened the door like as if he just got there.

"Are you ready?" Vegeta questioned with his smirk he always does.  
Bulma shut the phone fast and threw it back "Yeah sure?" Bulma wounder why he was wearing that 'Is he taking me out for dinner? He cant tonight i have to tell him i don't like him like he likes me.'  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and skipped down stares holding his true love. 'Man i love her so much! She so pretty and her EYES there sparkle in the light' Vegeta thought while staring at her but Bulma didn't notice.  
They walked in the kitchen to see the place decorated like a 5 star restaurant, fit for a king and queen. Bulma looked around in awe and saw in the room a table for two.

"Care to join me?" Vegeta whispered softly in her ear sending chills down her back.

"Of course!" Bulma almost shouted.

"Good!" Vegeta said walking Bulma to the table pulling her chair out for her and pushing her in. He walked to his own chair and sat down.

After a awesome meal and cake on the way Bulma thought this would be the best time to tell him so he doesn't do anything after this date.

"Vegeta i got to tell you something." Bulma said with her head down about to bust into tears.

"Sure, anything for you... my princess." Vegeta said his smirk going into a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma questioned with a very confused look.

Vegeta remember what Goku told him, Get on your knee and hold out the ring and say "Bulma Briefs will you marry me?" Vegeta stuck his hand in his pocket pulled out the ring got on his knee when he decided to change the words up a little. "Bulma Briefs will you do me the honor of becoming my princess...forever?" Vegeta asked holding out the ring.

Bulma broke into tears, but Goku told him that its normal because she just really happy.

"I'm so sorry but i can't!" Bulma almost answering his question and jumped up and ran of crying.

Vegeta stood up and his jaw dropped. 'Did she just say n-no?' Vegeta thought while a tear slide down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Goku was on the couch watching t.v. when the house phone rang.

Goku- "Hello?"

Bulma- "Hey Goku its me. Would you mind if you could come to my house?"

Goku heard the sadness in her voice, he didn't answer but he teleport to her.

"Oh, hey Goku." Bulma said.

If Goku weren't a dumb ass he could have saw her eye was all black and blue but didn't.

"Whats wrong?" Goku said patting her back trying to get Bulma to stop her crying.

Bulma was glad Goku didn't see her black eye but since Kami does bad things her make up ran down her face because her crying. Bulma didn't know what he was talking about (till later).

"What happened?" Goku said taking his thumb and brushing the hair in her face away.

Bulma thought he meant about way she was crying but when she tried to tell him what happened all she could say was "Vegeta...Vegeta...Vegeta".

Goku stood up and Opened the window and flew out to kick Vegeta's ass.

(Vegeta)

After Bulma said no he had to go break something. HE went outside in the woods and punched a few trees and came back.  
Vegeta landed in her back yard and near the back corner.

Goku already powered up to super Saiyan, attracted the Z gang members so they all came flying full speed to Bulma's house thinking something was wrong.

Vegeta was walking towards the house hand in his pocket and head down hiding the tears. When all the sudden a foot makes contact with his right cheek. Vegeta looked up and saw Goku powered up.

"Kakorot this is not the time to spar." Vegeta said getting off the ground and dusting him off.

"No Vegeta it's not sparing, what would we call it, oh yeah KILLING!" Goku screamed forming a blast in his hand and throwing it at Vegeta.

By now everyone was there and watched Goku throw it and it hit Vegeta square in the gut. Gohan had brought Chi-chi cause she begged him to.

"Whats wrong with you Goku!" Chi-chi yelled pulling out a pan.

"Go look at Bulma's eye it will tell everything." Goku said.

Vegeta got up and shouted "Oh, is that what this is about, I didn't do that, when she went to the store some ass had ran into her and when Bulma yelled at her she socked her in the eye!" Vegeta was now almost on the verge of tears because he got rejected by her and now he is getting blamed of something that hurt her.

"What a lie, how long did it take you to come up with that. Hahahaha." Goku laughed.

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears first he gets rejected by his mate, seconded he gets accused for hurting the person he would rather die for, and then being called a liar.

Vegeta feel to his knees elbows on the ground hands on his face crying. Everyone was shocked by what was happening, it was totally silent till Krillin broke it.

"Goku, what if hes not ling?" Krillin stated so he wouldn't see Vegeta cry anymore or Goku beat his ass, and for some reason he felt bad for

Vegeta and couldn't stand when he cried cause it wasn't natural for Vegeta to cry and when he did something really bad happened.

Goku said with pure despise in his voice "No Krillin, Bulma told me it was Vegeta. Vegeta might have killed millions and millions of people but its to far when you hurt my friend and family!" when Goku finished he powered up and went to charge until Vegeta spoke.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Vegeta repeated pounding the ground.  
Goku powered up even more cause he thought Vegeta was trying to tell a lie again.

Goku beat the shit out of Vegeta and to everyone's surprise Vegeta didn't fight back.

"Come on Vegeta fight me, or are you being a pussy?" Goku said doing a Vegeta smirk.

"But i didn't do it!" Vegeta started to cry some more but all the got was a good kick to the face.

Bulma that was inside just looked out her balcony and saw a bloody Vegeta with Goku all super Saiyan picking the limpy body off the ground by his neck and making a power ball in his other hand to finish him off.

Bulma ran out the door of her balcony and shouted with tears "What are you doing Goku? He doesn't need anymore pain then what i caused him!" Goku stopped and dropped Vegeta as Bulma ran down stairs and strait to Vegeta picking his head up and putting it in her lap crying and repeating "Wake up please! Don't die on me! I promise I'll be yours forever, we can be happy TOGETHER!"

Goku stared at Bulma and couldn't stop him self from asking this question "How could you say that! He hurt you."

Bulma laid his head down in the grass and stood up, everyone walked a little closer to get a better look at what was going on "What do you mean Goku? If anyone hurt someone it would be me, I hurt Vegeta!"

"No Bulma, what are you talking about he gave you that black eye!" Goku shouted while not being able to keep control of himself and kicked Vegeta in the side sending him a few yards back.

"Goku what are you talking about, I got this black eye when some lady at the store ran into me and i yelled at her so she punched. Where did you get that idea?" Bulma couldn't scream anymore so she spoke her words softly.

"But then why were you crying? How do you explain that?!" Goku said getting confused along with everyone else.

"I was crying cause Vegeta asked me to marry him and...and...and i said no." Bulma putting her head down letting the tears fall down her face.

Goku powered down and repeated in a whisper "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Bulma forgot about Goku and everyone else and ran to Vegetas side doing what she did earlier. After a while Everyone started leaving while Bulma sat in the grass with Vegetas head in her lap Running her hand from his jaw line to his hair and back.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 5

It was 5 months later and Vegeta never woke up yet. Bulma was at the side of his bed trying to stay up but gave out and laied her head down on his chest, she noticed he was still wearing the clothes he almost died in she she deiced to undress him. When she did she saw the ring still in his pocket and put it on laid back down and went to bed.

3 hours later

Vegetas eyes fluttered open and looked around the room but he noticed Bulma laying right beside him with her head resting on his arm and her hand on his chest, when he noticed the ring.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked with a questing look.

"VEGETA YOU'RE AWAKE! And i see you noticed the ring on my finger if you remember I say now OF COURSE ILL BE YOUR PRINCESS...forever!.!."

Bulma whispers the last word.  
Vegeta put Bulma in a tight bear hug and they lived there lives together after that HAPPY!


End file.
